Go Figure
by Letyourmindsoar
Summary: My name is Dani Phantom, and my name is Danielle Fenton. What you're about to read is my story. I hope you're ready for one heck of a ride… Danny PhantomxTeen Titans! TEMPORARY HIATUS!


A/N: Here's another story from a completely different fandom. I actually have a bit written for this one, and I hope I get some good feedback. Please read and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom!

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

_My name is Dani Phantom. My name is Danielle Fenton. What you're about to read is my story. I hope you're ready for one heck of a ride…_

"Daniel, I'm bored." I said to my big brother. He turned to me with an exasperated look.

"Danielle, you've said that at least twenty times! I know you're bored, and as I've said at least twenty times already, go find something to do! I really need to work on this paper." Daniel said, gesturing to his laptop. He had all these science-y looking websites open, and there seemed to be a lot of big words that I probably can't pronounce in that really, really long paper of his.

"Ugh… Why can't you be done with college already? Or why can't you be my age?" I asked, even though I knew the answer to both. Ah well, at least he'd talk to me for a little bit. I'm so incredibly bored.

Danny let out a sigh. "You and I both know it usually takes four years to get a Bachelor's Degree, and even at the quicker rate I'm going, I still need another year. You know the second answer even better; you were born as a ten-year-old when I was fourteen. I can't de-age myself four years, and I don't particularly want to. I'm done with puberty!" Danny said. Man, that last sentence really made him sound like the twenty-year-old he actually is.

_But Daniel! _I whined through our telepathic link while trying to suppress a giggle. We had found out that we could communicate mentally about two years ago. It was really handy when we were fighting ghosts or were too far away to speak verbally.

_No Danielle, _He replied. He went back to work, resolutely ignoring me.

_You're no fun, _I continued. He didn't even blink as he continued typing. I groaned and rolled over onto my back. I grabbed his pillow and stuck it under my head as I began to just let my wander. For some reason, I felt strangely nostalgic today. I thought back to the day I had left Daniel, with the intention of going to the Ghost Zone. Ironically, I ended up using his parents' portal. I spent about a year in there, just fighting ghosts and absorbing their ectoplasm to temporarily stabilize myself. But that stopped working at the end of my first year in there.

Thankfully, I stumbled upon Clockwork, the Ghost of Time. I spent about six months with him in there, or at least I think it was six months. When you spend time with the Time Ghost, you don't really have a good sense of time, you know? Anyway, he taught me a lot and really helped me out. He sent me to the Far Frozen, where Frostbite taught me about my ice powers. I stayed with them for about six months too; they're great people, seriously.

I was about twelve when I decided I would wander around the Ghost Zone and make a map. Boy, that was no easy task. I spent about half a year doing that, before my body began to have issues with stabilization. Clockwork had told me what to do if this happened; I had to return to Amity Park and get help from Danny. So I did.

By then, his parents already knew everything about the ghostly half of his life, and they had no problem accepting me. With their help, I became permanently stabilized by the end of that year. They adopted me as their second daughter when I turned thirteen, and I became a part of the family just like that. I've been living with the Fenton's ever since, and it's been wonderful. I absolutely love it.

But right now, I'm bored.

"Daniel, can I go expand on the map some more?" I turned back onto my stomach, hugging the pillow to my chest.

Daniel sighed. He knew it wasn't dangerous for me to enter the Ghost Zone alone; my powers were catching up to his. Plus, I had the perk of being the Great Savior's little sister. Only really stupid ghosts would still attack me, but I could easily handle them. I looked at him with puppy dog eyes. _Please, Daniel? _I asked with my mind; this way, I could continue pouting. Heh… it's a handy trick, that one.

"Fine, just make sure to keep the connection open." He turned back to his work. I let out a whoop to show my gratefulness. Finally, I could do something entertaining. I grabbed the map from his desk and went ghost.

_See you later big brother. Good luck with that paper!_ I turned myself intangible and floated straight down to the basement. I opened the portal and stepped into the Ghost Zone.

_Yeah, yeah… Have fun, but don't get into any trouble! _He warned, before going back to that doggone paper. I sent a giggle back at him and began wandering around. It was pretty fun just flying. I made sure to add new portals and places to the map as I passed them though. Just because I was enjoying myself didn't mean I was going to ignore my plans.

As I began to move into unchartered territory, I found this very strange looking portal. It wasn't shaped like a door or a man-made portal; it was a really awkward looking heptagon actually. I moved closer to examine it and began to add it to my map. I finished the final details and folded up the map, sticking it securely in my back pocket. Just as I buttoned said pocket, my ghost sense went off. My breath turned momentarily blue as my throat felt colder. I turned around, and came face to face with the Box Ghost.

"Beware!" He shouted. "For I am the Box Ghost! Fear me!"

I simply rolled my eyes. "Do you always have to do the same thing?"

He paused, and then he began to shout once more. "Beware of the Box Ghost!" He shoved me, an action he's never done before. Caught unaware, I tumbled back through the portal. "You cannot defeat me!" He shouted.

And the portal suddenly disappeared. It was gone in seconds. I was looking at the Box Ghost, and then I wasn't. It was simply gone. Oh **crap**.

Right, I have to be calm about this. I can't lose my head when I don't know where I am. I looked around to see nothing, and no, I wasn't in some abyss of nothingness. It was just dark. I lit up my hand with a brighter green glow and saw that I was in some sort of cave. It was pretty plain, except for one thing. There was a stone statue of a girl in the middle of the cave. There was a little engraved stone tablet in front of it, so I moved closer to read it.

Terra

A Teen Titan

A True Friend

A bouquet of roses was wilting at her feet. Was this some sort of grave or something? Or was she once a human and was turned to stone? I was obviously in a different dimension inhabited by humans; anything could be possible. I don't know the laws of nature here. I sighed one more and looked around. There was nothing else but stone in this cave. I sat down, leaning back on my hands. Time to break the news to my big brother.

_Daniel? Are you busy? _I asked hesitantly.

_Nope. I just finished my paper. What do you need Danielle? _He sounded tired but calm. I got the mental image of him stretching, which he was actually doing. That happens sometimes, one of us being able to see what the other is doing physically.

_Um… The Box Ghost kind of pushed me through a portal into a different dimension, and I have no idea where I am, _I sent in one long rush. There was silence as he began took the time to process what I had said. I felt a myriad of emotions that I'm not even going to attempt to discern, and I sensed him about to yell at me for being so careless. He didn't though. Instead, he took a calming breath and said nothing for a few more minutes. _Daniel?_

_I'm unhappy with you Danielle, but that's because I'm worried about you. I have no idea where you are and what could happen to you. I'm going to head over to Clockwork's realm to see if he knows where the heck you are. Keep the connection open and alert me if something happens. Okay sweetie?_

I was a little surprised that he didn't scold me or something, but I guess his temper really cooled down now that he's an adult and all. I could tell he was really worried though; he doesn't normally call me 'sweetie.' I promised that I would and sent him a mental hug, receiving one in return. I stood up to stretch when I saw torchlight in the distance.

"It's been a while since we've visited Terra, huh?" A young male voice said.

"Oh, yes! The time has been long since we last came to see friend Terra!" A female voice said, an oddly accented one at that. There was a pause, and the torchlight stopped moving closer, which was good. That gave me a little more time to think of a plan. This statue's friends are coming to visit her, and I'm just sitting in front of the darn thing. What am I supposed to do?

"Is there something wrong, Raven?" An authoritative male voice asked. But really, someone is named Raven? Gee, that's not strange at all!

"I sense something, or someone, in there. I cannot tell." A female voice said quietly. It was kind of a dark voice. Huh. I guess her voice fits her. And oh **crap**. She can sense me! Well, no point in trying to escape now. I stood up and moved to hide behind Terra's statue. The torchlight began to move closer once again.

They group soon came into view, and heck, I thought Amity Park was strange! We've got nothing on these guys. The tallest and biggest guy, who actually looked older than the rest of them, was part human and part robot! There was another guy with a mask, and I had to wonder if it was covering his _color-blind eyes_. Who wears yellow, red, and green _together?_ Speaking of green, the third and shortest guy was green. Like, his skin color was _green_. So was his hair. Oh dear.

There were two girls, and they were both floating. One wore a purple cloak, leaving only her dark eyes visible. She's probably the one named Raven. The other was slightly orange with interesting maroon hair. She doesn't look too human either. I refrained from letting out a sigh. Seriously, where the heck did I end up? This was not just a parallel dimension; it couldn't be. This place is probably an alternate world entirely. That _would_ happen to me. Only me. Darn it!

I left my musings for a second to look back at the group. They were looking around warily and were all in defensive positions. That purple girl had her eyes closed; it looked like she was concentrating on something. Then, suddenly, her eyes snapped open and she looked straight at me. I almost shouted, but I remembered that I was still invisible just in time.

"Robin. There's an invisible something, or someone, behind Terra's statue." Raven said, turning to the color-blind guy, who is apparently named Robin. Jeesh, are bird types a popular naming device in this world or something?

"Show yourself!" Robin shouted. Well, here goes everything, or at least something.

I floated out from behind the statue, making myself visible in the process. I floated closer to them, even as they all tensed and prepared themselves for a fight. I held my hands up behind my head in the classic arrest position to show that I wasn't dangerous, at least not to them. I began hesitantly, "I'm not trying to do anything to your friend's statue or anything. I come in peace and all that."

"What are you?" The green boy asked. Heh, they were probably kind of surprised at my appearance. I suppose white hair and green eyes **are** a weird combination; my glow probably wasn't helping either.

I didn't really want to answer his question though. I don't like lying to strangers that could be dangerous, but frankly, telling them the truth would be pretty stupid. Half-truth it is. I answered, "I'm a ghost. Can't you tell?"

They were all taken aback by this, though Raven less so than the others. I think she probably expected a similar answer; she has some sort of sixth sense after all. Robin was the first to speak after they took the time to regain their bearings. "What are you doing here? Aren't ghosts supposed to haunt a place or something?"

And I just couldn't help myself. I laughed really hard. Oh man, these guys knew nothing about ghosts! I guess I would just have to be the one to teach them, but I got the feeling that this would be a hilarious experience for me. When I was finally done laughing, I began to explain, clutching my sore stomach all the while. "No, ghosts do not have to haunt a place. Once out of the Ghost Zone, ghosts can pretty much roam freely. That's how I got here by the way, I got pushed through a portal into your world."

"The Ghost Zone connects different worlds?" Raven asked. Hm, it looks like I wouldn't be teaching her as much. She apparently already knew a little. That's not too much of a surprise though. Before I could say anything, she continued, "And before any of you ask, the Ghost Zone is the realm in which all ghosts reside." Her friends nodded in understanding.

"So you are new to this world, as I was once! Will you be my friend? What is your name? What is your favorite color? Where do you come from? Do you have siblings? Will you be the friend of my friends?" The orange-ish girl said this all in one breath, and I have to admit, that's a pretty amazing feat.

"Yes, I am not an inhabitant of this world. I don't see why not. My name is Dani, with an 'I.' My favorite color is silver. I come from Amity Park, Illinois. Yes, I will become a friend to your friends." I paused. "Oh, darn! I missed one… Um, the sibling question right? I have one older brother, who is probably really worried about me right now."

_Not really. I've been listening and watching this entire time_, Daniel said in my mind. I should've known. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and turned my attention back to the five teens.

They were processing the information I had just given them. Robin looked like he was about to speak, but the robot guy got there first. He said, "Nice to meet you Dani. I'm Cyborg, of the Teen Titans. This is our leader, Robin." He pointed at Robin, who was standing next to him. "The short green guy over there is Beast Boy, or BB. The one who interrogated you is Starfire, and the girl in the purple cloak is Raven."

"Nice to meet you all." I paused. Wait, why would they need a leader? Are they a group of teen superheroes or something? That doesn't seem too unlikely, seeing as they all know how to fight. I decided to ask anyway. "What are the Teen Titans? I noticed Terra here is one too."

"We're teenage superheroes! We protect the citizens from the super villains! Can't you tell? I mean, just look at us!" Beast Boy said as he gestured at the rest of his team. Heh… I guess I was right. They obviously weren't normal teenagers. Teenage superheroes indeed.

_You seem to be quite good at meeting teens of that type, _Daniel said. I mentally rolled my eyes. It was strange, but it was kind of true. My big brother was a teen superhero, and I turned out to be one too. The first people I meet in some alternate world _would_ be teen superheroes. Go figure.

* * *

A/N: I know; this is completely different from anything else I've uploaded. It's not my best work, but I am trying to write from the perspective of Dani. Please let me know what you think!


End file.
